


Buttercups

by YourConsentingMind



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, I need to make a few fluffy things bc the two fics im writing wont have fluff too soon so :(, I suppose, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smooching, That's it. pure fluff, mask touching, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind
Summary: Plague Knight and Specter Knight make flower crowns.
Relationships: Plague Knight/Specter Knight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Buttercups

Plague Knight excitedly prepared a basket, hurrying over the large room again and again, putting a variety of items in it. He got little vine wires that Mona helped him get, scissors, floral tape and craft wire, as well as a few small snacks. Mona hadn't seen the small knight so eager for something in a long while, giggling a little bit as Plague Knight revised the list of things he needed to bring at least five times. She was happy to see him get out of his shell and leaving the Explodatorium for a change, considering he spent almost his entire day in there for the last eight months or so. Plague Knight turned to Mona.  
  
"Vine wires, craft wires, floral tape, scissors, snacks- Mona, am I missing anything?" He asked frantically. Plague Knight had decided to wear one of his less frequently used cloaks today - he kept saying that the others were covered in a large variety of substances from the constant experimentation (he'd long given up trying to clean his experimentation cloaks very often, as they would just get dirty again as soon as he used them), so he put on one he didn't wear much. It didn't look much different from his usual cloaks, save for the fact that it appeared to be more of a sweater, missing the shoulder pauldrons and being a bit thicker. It was spring, but still fairly cold outside, and last time he went out without proper equipment, he immediately got ill.  
  
"Maybe you should take something to drink along instead of bringing only snacks," Mona replied. Plague Knight looked like he was about to lose his mind at the fact that he forgot that. "Don't be such a worry wart, I'm sure it will be fine." She hummed, packing up the blanket Plague Knight also nearly forgot to take with him.  
  
"But Mona! This is super important!"  
  
"It's just a date with Specter Knight, what could possibly go that wrong from you forgetting to bring something?"  
  
"That's not- I just-" Plague Knight took a deep breath. "You're right, I'm worrying too much. I can do this, no problem!"  
  
Mona smiled at the response. "Now that seems more like it." She handed him the basket after he had put the remaining items inside. "Now get going, otherwise you might be late," she hummed, giving Plague Knight a thumbs up as he turned around one last time, waving to her. She then turned to the shelf with various vials in it, picking out a few and getting ready to experiment.  
  
\---  
  
Plague Knight had reached the plains just a bit after leaving the Explodatorium. He was extremely excited. As a matter of fact, he felt like he could burst any moment now.  
  
It'd been a while since the two started dating, but they've only went on dates a few times, making Plague Knight all the more nervous about this.  
  
He walked until he reached the trees near the flower fields of the plains, where the two had agreed to meet up.  
  
Plague Knight laid down the blanket, realizing that he would've forgotten it if Mona had not put it in there before she handed him the basket. He sat down on the blanket, waiting while enjoying the view. He was always so focused on his work with rebuilding (in particular assisting Mole Knight - the two made a great team) that he rarely even got outside anymore.  
  
After a few minutes, Plague Knight heard someone approach - he got up quickly, looking in the distance to see Specter Knight. The phantom wore a far less tattered cloak than usual - as a matter of fact, it looked relatively new. Plague Knight got giddy and nervous and even a little bit embarrassed, immediately running up to him and jumping into his arms, embracing him. Specter Knight caught the smaller knight, chuckling a little.   
  
"Hey, Plague."   
  
"Hey, Specter!" Plague Knight jumped from his arms, taking his hand and leading him to the blanket he'd placed, the two sitting down.  
  
They began chatting quite immediately, making themselves comfortable and basking in the warm sunlight that shone down onto the meadows, enjoying the view of the flower field and the general atmosphere. Plague Knight's favorite season remained Winter, though Spring definitely remained a strong contender.  
  
\---  
  
The two had been here for quite a while now, and had yet to get to what Plague Knight had been anticipating the entire day.  
  
"So, why exactly did you choose this place for our date?" Specter Knight asked, watching the smaller knight get really excited as he began unpacking the last things still in the basket. He put out two types of wires, some tape, and two scissors.  
  
"W-Well, I wanted t-to make flower c-crowns with y-you!" Plague Knight responded nervously, clearly giddy. "And this is t-the perfect place to do t-that!"  
  
Specter Knight giggled a little, something he did not do too often - he was very entertained to see his boyfriend so enthusiastic about something that did not involve alchemy or explosions. "I don't know how to make them, so you'll have to show me."  
  
Plague Knight nodded, grinning. "Of course!" He quickly got up, trying to pull Specter Knight up by his hand to make him get up faster, walking up to the flower field together with him and the stuff he'd brought.   
  
The two walked into the flowers, filled with a large variety of types. There were a lot of different scents.  
  
Plague Knight instructed Specter Knight to sit down so that they were almost at the same level, before reaching around his helmet, wrapping the wire around it so that there was still a small bit of room in between, before putting the two ends of the wire he'd cut together and wrapping a bit of floral tape around it. "First, you want cut the wire to fit around the head, then tape the two ends together. Make sure the wire has some wiggle room when you measure it!"  
  
He then picked up some greenery, such as some ivy he had cut off the trees nearby before the two went to the flowers, carefully placing and taping it around the wire, until you could not see the wire anymore. "This is the base of the crown; the greenery is to hide the wire!"  
  
Plague Knight took up the scissors and delicately cut some flowers, binding them together in pairs of three with some floral tape, adding them to the base of the crown, wrapping the tape around it. "Now you start adding flowers. You can add as many or as little as you want, just make sure you wrap the floral tape around often enough to ensure that they hold to the crown! You can also make mini bunches to make it a bit easier." Within about 10 minutes, the crown was covered in a variety of flowers, including Bellflowers, Marigolds, Asters, Snapdragons and Poms, as well as Specter Knight's favorites, Buttercups. The crown was absolutely gorgeous and made very carefully. It seemed like Plague Knight was very experienced in the making of flower crowns.  
  
By the time Plague Knight had finished the flower crown, it was completely covered in many different colored flowers, though the ones that were used most often were the Buttercups.  
  
The alchemist carefully placed the flower crown on Specter Knight's head, giggling. "It looks great on you!" he smiled under his mask. Then he handed Specter Knight some of the wire before sitting down. "Alright, your turn!"  
  
Specter Knight followed the steps Plague Knight had taught him earlier and managed to make a flower crown as well, though he insisted it didn't look nearly as good as Plague Knight's. "It looks great! You should totally make more flower crowns some time."  
  
The two were still sitting in the meadows by the time the stars already touched the sky. Plague Knight had placed himself on Specter Knight's lap, staring up at the sky and stargazing with him.  
  
"Specter Knight?"  
  
"Yeah?" The phantom looked down to Plague Knight, who grabbed his head, pulling him down so that their masks were extremely close.  
  
"I love you," Plague Knight whispered, pulling him down so that their masks touched. That was Plague Knight's way of portraying a kiss, as he was not comfortable taking off his mask, not even for those closest to him.  
  
Specter Knight hummed, putting his hands on the sides of Plague Knight's mask. “I love you too, darling.”  
  
The two ended up spending the night together, just watching the stars.  
  
They even saw a shooting star.


End file.
